


Little Things #68

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [68]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Rainy day with Bambam and tea





	Little Things #68

Rain falls on the windowsill rhythmically, calming your soul. The smell of chamomile makes you sigh. Such relaxing time is rare because it's either you're busy working or having an escapade with your boyfriend. But here he is right now, enjoying the cuddly weather with you, cups of tea in between the two of you as you sit by the porch.

"I've never really liked the rain," you start to say. From your peripheral, you see Bambam turn to you so you continue. "It's noisy and unprecedented."

Bambam merely hums. He's enjoying the calmness and he's afraid to ruin it with a dumb joke.

"But you know what I learned about rain?" you look up to watch the droplets. "It's beautiful. Though you wouldn't expect it to come, much more when the sun is up just an hour ago, its sudden falling helps you enhance your thinking. Did I bring an umbrella? Should I run to take shelter? Should I just enjoy walking in the rain? You learn to decide quickly because of the rain.

"And once you learned to listen, it's not just noise you'll hear. There's also something _growing_. Why did I even dislike the rain? Without it, we'll all be dead."

You turn to Bambam. He's hanging on to your every word.

"You're like the rain."

This makes him smile. Yes, you used to hate him for being loud and out of the blue, but you saw through him and found someone passionate. Someone who can bring out the best in people. The best in you.

"Is it because I make you wet?"

You smack his arm. "And here I thought we'll finally have a decent, meaningful conversation!"


End file.
